1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device and, more particularly, to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
A data storage device may be configured to store data provided from an external device in response to a write request from the external device. Furthermore, the data storage device may be configured to provide data stored therein to the external device in response to a read request from the external device. The external device is an electronic device capable of processing data, such as a computer, a digital camera, or a mobile phone. The data storage device may be embedded in the external device or separately fabricated and connected to the external device.
The data storage device may be configured by a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card, a Compact Flash (CF) card, a smart media card, a memory stick, a multimedia card (MMC), an embedded MMC (eMMC), a reduced-size multimedia card (RS-MMC) and a micro-size multimedia card (MMC-micro), a Secure Digital (SD) card, a mini secure digital (Mini-SD) and a micro secure digital (Micro-SD), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS), a Solid State Drive (SSD) and the like.
The data storage device may include a nonvolatile memory apparatus in order to store data. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data even without power. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may include a flash memory apparatus such as a NAND flash or a NOR flash, a Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FeRAM), a Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), a Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), a Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM), and the like.